Terrorists
.]] The Terrorists is a group of Taliban individuals that arrive to Paradise on Tuesday to commit terrorist acts. Male terrorists all share the physical appearance of Osama bin Laden, while female terrorists are women wearing typical hijab headscarfs and microskirts. Postal 2 The first of these acts occurs in the Home area, during the Marching Band's first tryout. After passing in front of Cock Asian, the Marching Band proceeds to go to the main staircase in Home when a terrorist appears and explodes himself, killing various members of the band in the process. The next major terrorist act occurs in the Church. After the Postal Dude confesses his sins, three priests were having a conversation outside the church when another terrorist explodes himself, killing the three priests. A Taliban then appears and declares war against "the infidels", and terrorists break into the church. As a response, a group of armed priests come out of the church an a gun battle begins. On his way out of the confesionary, the Postal Dude is attacked by terrorists, who keep blocking all the way down the church until the exit. Terrorists would appear all over Paradise for the rest of the week. Some of them will only attack the Postal Dude if they see him carrying a weapon or if he attacks them first. Others will attack him without any provocation at all. On Thursday, a group of terrorists are seen atop various buildings and train wagons in the Ghetto, and attack the Postal Dude as soon as they see him. Similarly, more terrorists are atop hills and builings in the Suburbs on Friday, attacking the Postal Dude without any reason as well. On Wednesday, when the Postal Dude goes to the Cementery to piss on his father's tomb, it is revealed that the church is being transformed into a mosque by the terrorists. Furthermore, the terrorists begin to dig some coffins out of the cementery. Apocalypse Weekend The terrorists play a large role in Apocalypse Weekend at the Tora Bora training camp. Running With Scissors CEO Vince Desi instructs the Postal Dude to get a nuclear bomb from the Tora Bora to destroy a rival video game company. The Postal Dude enters the Tora Bora and fights a large number of terrorists to retrieve the bomb. Postal 3 An image confirms terrorists return in Postal 3, called and based on Al Qaeda. They are led by Osama, who runs a soup kitchen in-town. Trivia * The cheat code "osama" will change every bystander in Paradise to a terrorist according to their sex. * Lucky Ganesh appears to be one of the headquarters of the terrorists, as seen when the Postal Dude enters a "Employees Only" area in the market. * In scripted cutscenes or events, terrorists have an Middle-Eastern accent. When bumped into or are heard talking with civilians, they have an American accent. * The Terrorist who blows himself up along with the marching band somtimes survives, and as such he can be asked to sign the petition, which he will sign if prompted enough. Category:Groups